


Nemesis (Romantic)

by boredomsMuse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, Humour, M/M, altho it was originally meant to be, and also for the ccpd but it took them a while to realize it, and fruit baskets, and therefore having worked on his case before, au where Barry and Len have met many times, due to Barry working for the ccpd for more than six months, now it's just heavy flirting, this is not actually smut, this worked out well for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: They have a system, him and Len.  Barry will fool a heist, Len will get away with one.  It'll always be a close match, neither sure whose winning until the very last moment.Being the Flash changes the game a little, but it doesn't really change what happens after.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Nemesis (Romantic)

**Author's Note:**

> A fun thing I was meant to write a while ago because I wanted to write smut again, but then that didn't happen so now it's really just cute and fluffy. Please enjoy.

Despite Barry’s superspeed, and the fact he was just plucked from a motorbike mid-heist, Len still manages to get the first word.

“I should have known it was you.” He hums, leaning comfortably against the tree like he hadn’t just been shoved against. “You’re always full of surprises, Scarlet.”

“You kidnapped my friend.” Barry reminds, stepping back to properly glare. The cowl is resting around his neck but his visible face is less a threat than what Len does to his focus when they’re too close.

“I’ll send the kid a fruit basket.” Len brushes the anger off. “You can’t expect me to keep up with every friend you make Barry, especially when you don’t tell me about your new hobbies.” 

“I thought you knew.” Barry says, frown taking a slightly more confused tilt.

“What gave you that impression?” Len asks, raising an eyebrow. Despite the thief's usual disposition, it’s clear to Barry he’s not being snarky. He genuinely wants an answer. Barry drops eye contact, suddenly feeling a lot more sheepish.

“You… called me Scarlet?” He answers, suddenly unsure and suddenly missing the cowl quite a bit as red spreads across his cheeks. The smirk he can see from the corner of his eye isn’t helping.

“You decided I knew because I used a nickname.” The thief rephrases, stepping forward so he’s once more in Barry’s face. He raises a hand to tilt Barry’s face, forcing eye contact once more, and drapes the other arm across Barry’s shoulder. “Were you jealous? Of yourself?” Len teases, smirking a little wider when Barry gulps. 

“It wasn’t just that.” Barry quickly defends. He licks his lips, sees the way Len’s eyes follow the movement, and finds himself smirking back. “After all, you’re just as obsessed with the Flash as our heists.” He points out, hoping he doesn’t look too proud of himself for remembering that little fact.

“Our heists?” Len repeats, practically purring. He doesn’t deny the obsession.

“I think I’m a pretty big part of them.” Barry claims. “It isn’t a crime if someone isn’t trying to catch you.” Len hums, leaning a little bit closer.

“I don’t think you’re really trying to catch me these days. I’m still a free man, last I checked.” He reminds.

“I never said I was trying to arrest you.” Barry argues, his hands finding their place at Len’s hips. “As far as I’m aware, you’re already caught.” Len’s responding chuckle means a lot of things, teasing and possessive and affectionate. The words don’t need to be translated, especially when the chuckle is followed by the press of lips against his.

“We’ve been playing longer than usual.” Len comments, when they finally pull apart long enough for words. “How about we move on to the next part? The place on 57th’s pretty far, but I’m sure you could get us there in a  _ flash _ .” 

“I can do a lot more than that.” Barry promises.

* * *

The lab is oddly silent as Joe walks in, and not in the way he expected. A heavy silence was one thing, especially after what Cisco had just been through. But this… this felt tense in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Then Joe sees the overflowing basket of fruit on Cisco’s desk.

“Cisco,” he starts, then pauses as he tries to consider what to say. After a moment Joe gives up and just asks. “What is that?”

“I don’t know!” Cisco explodes, like he was just  _ waiting  _ for someone to ask. “I walked in this morning and it was just, here! There’s a note that says ‘sorry’ and it’s got a snowflake on it, which makes me think it’s Snart but that would be ridiculous? Why would Snart send me a fruit basket? And why would he apologize?!” He continues, mile a minute words only out classed by his hand movements. Joe doesn’t need to hear most of it, one look at Barry’s pointedly neutral face tells him everything he needs to know.

“It was Snart.” He confirms, startling both Cisco and Barry.

“How can you be sure?!” Cisco demands, puffing and out of breath but at least pausing to breathe now.

“He sent me one after one of his heists landed me with a broken arm.” Joe explains.

“ _ But why would he do that?!” _ Cisco demands again, like the question has been bothering him since he saw the note. It probably has. Looking behind Cisco, Joe can see Barry desperately mouthing ‘do not’.

So, with a smirk, he continues.

“Because it upset Barry.” The speedster groans immediately, forehead hitting the desk as Cisco’s eyes snap to him.

“What?!”

“It’s nothing.” Barry tries to claim, mumbling into the wood.

“I hardly call Leonard Snart caring about your feelings ‘nothing’ Barry.” Caitlin frowns.

“I’m pretty sure Snart would be pissed to hear you say that too.” Joe adds, still smirking.

“I think he’d just laugh at me.” Barry huffs, voice still mostly a whisper.

“I’m still waiting for an explanation!” Cisco butts in. Joe waits a moment, seeing if Barry will answer or just flash them both out of here. When he does neither, the cop continues.

“Barry and Snart are… ‘a thing’, as Iris would say.” Joe says. “Barry’s stopped quite a few of Snart’s heists over the years, and apparently that meets Snart’s standards. Why Snart’s meets Barry’s, I’ll never know.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Caitlin asks, as Cisco makes a noise similar to the sound of a computer rebooting. 

“I’ve come around.” Joe admits, shrugging. “Snart’s plans get ruined half the time and any injured parties get a fruit basket. Captain Singh thinks it’s an improvement on before, and I’ll admit he’s making Barry happy. Even if I’ll never invite him to Sunday dinner.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!” Cisco finally finds words again, jumping up in his chair. “I mean, I almost shot the guy. He almost shot me! And he kidnapped me! What do you  _ see _ in this guy Barry?!”

“He’s smart.” Barry answers, voice muffled further as he buries himself in his arms. “And he’s a good person, with good morals, they just… don’t align with the law all that often.”

“Take it from me Cisco, you’re never going to understand it.” Joe offers, shaking his head sympathetically.

“Excuse me while I reevaluate my life.” Cisco groans, falling back into his chair. “And I’ll do that while I eat this apple.” He mumbles, snatching an apple from the basket. “This better not be poisonous, or I will haunt you so bad.” He warns Barry, already chewing on a bite.

“It’s not poisonous.” Barry assures.

“I can’t believe you got a fruit basket and I didn’t.” Caitlin frowns. “Your boyfriend kidnapped me too, you know Barry.” 

“He didn’t know I was the Flash then.” Barry explains.

“Didn’t he?” Joe grins. “Sounds like you owe me and Iris fifteen bucks a piece then Barry.”

“And you owe me a fruit basket.” Caitlin adds.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll figure it out.” Barry brushes them off.

“I still can’t believe you were jealous of yourself.” Joe adds, not quite done teasing yet. Barry groans again, trying harder to hide in his arms, and Joe laughs.


End file.
